Pestilence of Death
by Key of the Destined
Summary: After a planed accident, Sonic becomes mortally sick. Then, Metal Sonic begins to work on world domiation! Who will save the world now?
1. Chapter 1

Pestilence of Death 

Here is my next story. For those of you who have read Chaotic Forces will be able to understand this. This story is like a prequel to the sequel! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Scheme

Amy Rose walked across the sidewalk, trying to find a way to cross the street. She could see her goal, the Piersa Restaurant, where her boyfriend, Sonic, was waiting (her REAL boyfriend), but the streetlight blocked her.

Suddenly, Amy noticed a little shop right beside her. _I guess this will buy me some time,_ she thought. She slowly walked to the shop.

Once there, an old lady jumped in front of Amy, causing her to let out an "Eep!", but she remained cool. Being 13, and hanging around Sonic, did that to you.

The old woman spoke in a cracked voice. "Hello, my dear! Would you like to try one of my potions?"

Amy looked at the list of potions, and then asked, "What does the Comfortation Brew do?"

"Why, it allows your boyfriend to feel a great happiness!", replied the woman.

Amy thought of Sonic. Ever since he heard that Chaoserix was his father, he had fallen into a state of confusion. "I'll take it!", she finally said.

"Wait right here, my dear. I'll return shortly." , said the woman as she passed through a curtain.

There, a highly sophisticated, but small, lab was awaiting. The old woman's shape disappeared, and in her place stood Metal Sonic, in his second form. He walked over to a small bottle. "**—Hmph! She fell for it! Just like I knew she would! Now, with this vial, Sonic the** **Hedgehog will fall, and I will rule this earth!--**". He picked up the bottle, and resumed his old woman disguise. "Here you are, madam."

Amy took the bottle graciously. "Thank you, ma'am.", and with that, she skipped across the street to the restaurant.

Hope you like it!

**Amy: **What's gonna happen to Sonic!

Look at the title!

**Amy: **Oh, no! sob! 

Read, and review!

Sobs in background 


	2. Dark Eve

**Pestilence of Death**

Second chapter, whoo-hoo! Now, to answer my reviewer. Yep, I'm here to continue! By the way, I do not own any characters in this story! Also, Sonic is 18, Knuckles is 20, Rouge 21, Amy 15, Tails 11, and Cream is 9.

Chapter 2: **A Dark Evening**

Amy finally crossed the street, and walked over to the restaurant. A fancy-pants waiter greeted her with, "Good evening, madam. What party are you here for?"

"Rose.", Amy replied. The waiter led her over to a table that had a "Reserved" sign. He took it off, and left to attend to the other guests. Unfortunately for Amy, Sonic was not at the table. She sighed, and began to sit down, until two gloved hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!", said an all to familiar voice.

"Sonic!", Amy gingerly said as she pushed the hands away.

"Of course!" Sonic said as he sat down. He was wearing a navy blue suit, and had brushed his quills clean. Amy was wearing a beautiful red dress, and had taken off her headband. They gave each other a quick kiss, and then pulled up the menus. They were about to order, until a familiar voice rang out, "Sonic! Amy! What a coincidence!".

Knuckles walked up to the couple, holding Rouge's hand. He had a grin on his face, and was wearing a red suit. Rouge was wearing a silky white dress that flowed behind her. She walked to a nearby table, Knuckles following, and picked up a menu.

"As you can see, we're here on a date as well.", Knuckles said.

The waiter came to the two couples and wrote down their orders. As he was leaving, Amy beckoned him over. After she whispered something in his ear, she left with him to the kitchen.

"What do you think Amy is doing, Sonic?"

"How should I know?"

Amy walked into the sparkling kitchen, and grabbed Sonic's drink. _Sonic's gonna love me for this!_. Amy poured the bottle's contents into the drink. Humming to herself, she walked out of the kitchen.

As Amy walked out of the kitchen, Sonic called out, "What was that about?"

"Nothing.", Amy replied.

"Look at the lovebirds!", Sonic said, pointing at Knuckles and Rouge, who were kissing each other passionately. Sonic thought back to when they first hooked up…

_**Look, this is my island, so you follow my rules!**_

_**I came here to help you!**_

_**The only way you could help me is if you let me kiss you!**_

_**I'm surprised someone as smart as you would take this long to ask!**_

And with that, they kissed eachother, savoring the moment… 'It's actually kinda funny!' Sonic thought. He picked up his drink, and took a huge gulp. Suddenly, Sonic felt woozy, and he rushed to the bathroom. The room started to spin, and he started to fall…and the last thing he saw was Knuckles rushing into the room. 

Well, that's the end of that chappie!

**Knuckles:** What just happened!

Sonic blacked out.

**Rouge: **What's next!

I can't tell you!

Rouge picks up a bulldozer 

Read and Review! AAAAHHHH!


	3. Hospital, and Spirit World

**Pestilence of Death**

**Chapter 3: **In a Hospital, and the Spirit World

Amy looked at the limp form of Sonic with tears in her eyes. The doctors had said that he had somehow been infected with a deadly virus. At first, Amy didn't pay attention to this, until the doctors had said that in one week, the virus would kill Sonic.

Knuckles walked into the room, closely followed by Tails. "I wonder what happened to him?", Knuckles asked.

Amy burst out, "It was me! Some shop owner sold me this weird drink, and I poured it into Sonic's cup! Sonic! I'm so sorry!" Amy flung her arms around the sickly hero.

Shadow looked through the Earth orb, shocked. Since he gave up his life, things had been going great. Knuckles and Rouge had hooked up, and Sonic and Amy got together a few minutes after he died. Fortunately, he was able to see what was happening on Earth while he was in the Spirit World.

Now, as Shadow looked at Sonic in the hospital room, Shadow couldn't help but wonder. "I can't honestly believe Sonic would instantly become sick. Sure, he's just a stupid hedgehog, but I bet something else is up. Hmph. Whoever's behind this must be really pathetic."

"—**Excellent. My plan is succeeding. Now, to begin my conquest of the world! Wave, Jet, Storm! Get in here!" **commanded Metal Sonic. Three birds stepped forward. There was a green hack, a purple swallow, and a gray albatross. Each of them was carrying a hover board.

The green hack said, "Jet, reporting for duty!"

"Wave, ready to go." The swallow said.

"I'm ready for battle!" Storm said.

"—**Perfect. With the Babylon Rouges under my control, no one will stop me! Now, Wave! Go capture Dr. Eggman! Jet, set these bobs at these locations: Washington Monument, Mount Rushmore, Statue of Liberty, Golden Gate Bridge, Westopolis Nuclear Plant. Storm, turn the G.U.N. Military Complex into rubble! GO!"**

The fierce birds threw down their boards and raced away atop them. Metal Sonic accessed the control computer. The construction of his ultimate weapon was nearly finished.

Amy had calmed down after her confession. Her friends had said that it wasn't her fault, and they would find a way to cure Sonic. Unfortunately, it would take sometime to find the cure.

The nurse walked in. She took Sonic's temperature, which was heightening rapidly. Sonic started to breath rapidly. Things still did not look good. The nurse turned on the T.V. The Anchor lady gave a stunning report. "We interrupt this broadcast for a piece of startling news! Sever…**zzzp! –Attention people of the world! I am Metal Sonic, soon to be your ruler! I have placed several bombs on several mounuments! Once they detonate in 2:00 minutes, almost half the country will be left in ruin! Also, the Babylon Rouges are now under my controlo, and soon Dr. Eggman will be too! Once my bombs detonate, you all must surrender, or I will begin my attack!"**


End file.
